otra dimension
by may-shadow-hedgehog
Summary: el mundo se compone de multiples dimensiones y multiples acciones, en cada una ocurre una cosa, pero como siempre, las dimensiones se mezclan


AVISO: la historia comienza de la misma manera que mi fanfic "captura de una corazon dolido" NO es la misma historia, solo que e aprovechado este comienzo para este nuevo fic. que lo disfruten

Una chica rubia corre por un pasillo, lleva un vestido no muy corto de color celeste y una chaqueta con las mangas cortas de un azul mas oscuro. Llega a una habitación donde entra gritando:

-¡Shadow! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Están atacando la colonia!

Un erizo negro de un metro de altura, mechas y ojos rojos la mira, deja lo que está haciendo y salen corriendo de la habitación

-Por favor, Shadow, son los experimentos de mi abuelo, los quieren destruir

-No te preocupes, no pasará- le contesta éste

Al rato de estar luchando contra los soldados de GUN, María Robotnick, que así se llama la chica, recibe un mensaje de su abuelo, a lo que ella detiene al erizo en su lucha contra los soldados de GUN y sale corriendo por los pasillos de la colonia en dirección contraria, el erizo un poco extrañado por la reacción de la chica se deja llevar por ella de la mano mientras corren

-Me ha dicho mi abuelo que debemos abandonar la colonia.

A esto el erizo toma la iniciativa y corriendo mas deprisa se queda él tirando de la mano de María mientras siguen por los pasillos, al detenerse junto a una puerta escuchan ruido detrás, y descubren que uno de los soldados de GUN les está siguiendo pistola en mano.

- -¡Alto! ¡Deteneos!- les grita el soldado- ¡Alto o disparo!- y apuntando al techo dispara.

Shadow se detiene mirándolo desafiantemente, pero María vuelve a cogerle de la mano tirando con fuerza de él, y éste de nuevo retoma la carrera con ella de la mano, al final de todo, cuando llegan a la parte más baja de la colonia, la zona de evacuación ella dice

-Métete en esta cápsula…

-…Y tu?...- le corta Shadow

-Yo enseguida me meto contigo- fue la respuesta

Pero cerró la puerta de la compuerta y llegó corriendo a los mandos del lanzamiento de las cápsulas

-¿Qué?- grito Shadow- ¡María!- gritaba mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas en el cristal de la cápsula

-Shadow, escucha, eres muy importante para el futuro de los humanos, tu no debes morir

-¡Maria no! ¡abre esto!- gritaba Shadow pero ella le ignoraba

Se escucharon unos pasos en la puerta, ambos miraron y recibieron al soldado, que seguía con la pistola en la mano, cuando entró miró a Shadow en la cápsula y luego a María en los controles, levantó la pistola con ambas manos apuntándola

-¡Niña! ¡Suelta eso!- le amenazó cargando la pistola- ¡no lo hagas! ¡suelta los controles!

María miró a Shadow y le dijo

-Prométeme que les ayudarás para que sean felices

-¡María!- gritó de nuevo Shadow

María activó la palanca de despegue de la cápsula y el soldado disparó sobre ella, Shadow al ver disparar al soldado sobre María hirvió en colera y rompió los cristales de un puñetazo con ambas manos, se abalanzó contra el soldado matándolo de un golpe contra el suelo, luego corriendo se acerca a Maria tendida en el suelo enmedio de un charco de sangre, ella le mira y a él se le ocurre una idea.

-No te muevas- le dice- en un momento llego

Sale corriendo y coje un trozo de cristal de la cápsula, luego se agacha junto a ella y ella observa como Shadow tiene el cristal en la mano y levanta el brazo cortándose con el cristal, del brazo fluye la sangre y éste se lo arrima a la boca

-Soy la forma definitiva de vida, asi que mis células te salvarán

Maria asustada de la escena y de ver el brazo sangrando se niega en un primer momento, pero la vista se le comenzaba a nublar, la herida de bala ya no le dolía y apenas tenía fuerza para evitar que Shadow arrimara su brazo, al final cierra los ojos mientras que en su boca se le queda el sabor de la sangre...

Un dia cualquiera, en un momento cualquiera en una pradera cualquiera un erizo azul corre a gran velocidad, mientras hace su ejercicio diario, el no lo sabe pero es observado por una murciélago en la lejanía, la murcielago sonrie, el brillo de la esmeralda va junto al erizo y desde esa distancia podía sentirla, las 2 esmeraldas que llevaba encima también se lo decían, mucho más alejado de ese lugar un erizo negro se encuentra mirando el horizonte de pie con los brazos cruzados desde o alto de un acantilado, con la mirada perdida en el infitivo, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos. Sonic se da cuenta de que lo están observando, como todo el mundo cuando nota que alguien lo mira, así que cambia de direccion y pone rumbo al pueblo para ver a sus amigos y dejar el ejercicio de esa mañana, casualmente al cambiar de direccion en un momento deja de sentir que le estaban observando.

-esa esmeralda será mia... Sonic... por mucho que intentes evitarlo...- decía Rouge en voz alta

De un salto sale volando en direccion contraria a la que se fue Sonic y se dirije a las montañas, eleva altura y llega a la cima aterrizando detrás de Shadow.

-La esmeralda la tiene Sonic, pero no e ido ni a buscarla

-hum...

-esta vez quiere asegurarse de que no se la intentemos quitar

-... ¿me repites para que queremos esta vez las esmeraldas?

-ya te lo e explicado...- suspira Rouge- e visto a Eggman ir detrás de ellas, para no se que de un robot. y como agente del gobierno debo encargarme de que no lo haga

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con esto?

- así me haces compañia.

-...-silencio "con lo tranquilo que yo estaba..." pensaba Shadow entonces

mas a lo lejos de la ciudad se divisa el nuevo eggcarrier, Eggman estaba buscando la esmeralda, al otro lado del valle donde se encontraban Rouge y Shadow

- mira- le llamó la atencion Rouge- parece que se a vuelto a poner en marcha

-Rouge

-¿si Shadow?

- que no cuela...

-¿que no cuela?- Rouge incrédula de oir hablar de esa manera a Shadow- ¿que es lo que no cuela? y ?de donde has aprendido hablar asi?

-facil... primero no cuela que quieras evitar que Eggman se quede con als esmeraldas y segundo, llevandome a los sitios que me llevas lo raro es que no hablara así

-U.U um... aora que lo dices...- "joder... es verdad..." piensa- weeeeno n.nU pues... ahora que lo dices, lo de las esmeraldas es... porque el gobierno me a prometido una cantidad de joyas por cada esmeralda que le lleve...

-ya decía yo...

-¿me dejas terminar?... gracias, están construyendo una nueva base de alta seguridad para poder meterlas allí

-le van a dar lo mismo...

-si... pero ellos se están esforzando al menos... así me divertiré mas cuando quiera entrar a por ellas

La nave de repente se ve que se abre y deja salir cientos de nave que en la lejanía parecían puntitos, éstos se dirigen a la ciudad

-vaya... ¿va a comenzar un ataque?- decía sorprendida Rouge- con lo bonita que habían dejado la ciudad para las elecciones

los robots se meten formando una enorme serpiente se dirigen hacia la ciudad, primero formando un anillo en el cielo y despues se inclinan metiendose en la plaza del ayuntamiento, luego sin que se viera una sola explisión los robots salen de la plaza formando el mismo cortejo, salen se la plaza, forman un anillo en el cielo sobre la ciudad y ponen rumbo como una serpiente hacia la nave de Eggman. shadow y Rouge habían presenciado la escena, sorprendidos de ver que no se había provocado una sola explosión ni derrumbe de ningun edificio, extrañados Rouge decide poner rumbo a la ciudad, mientras que Shadow se quedó a observar la nave de Eggman que avanzaba un poco y repetía la escena en el pueblo al que se dirigió Sonic.

Rouge llegó a la ciudad, tardó un poco, las corrientes de aire no se lo facilitaron, pero cuando llegó fue saltando de azotea en azotea hasta llegar a la plaza, desde lo alto de los edificios no se podía observar pero al llegar al suelo en la plaza se quedó sorprendida al observar los bancos, farolas, incluso la fuente, con carteles con la foto de Eggman y un letrero poniendo "Para un furturo mejor, Robotnikc"

- que raro... -se acercó Rouge- este hombre ya no sabe que hacer... ¿se va a presentar a las elecciones?... además... no a firmado Eggman... sino Robotnick...

se guardó el cartel y salió volando. Una vez fuera de la ciudad salió volando rumbo donde dejó a Shadow, no se dio cuenta de que pasaba por encima del pueblo de Sonic cuando los robots comenzaban su marcha de retirada, asique se encontró con los robots de frente viniendo desde el suelo, pudo esquivar algunos pero otros al pasar por su lado la golpeaban, perdió la concentración y comenzó a caer; pero debajo suya apareció una luz y de ésta Shadow que golpeó a un robot que iba a chocar contra Rouge y lo derribó al suelo, mientras a ella la cogía en brazos y desaparecían en otro brillo.

Al oír el riudo de los robots la gente del pueblo se habían escondido con miedo de que Eggman destrozara sus casas, cuando se marcharon los robots salieron a la calle para observar que el pueblo había sido empapelado literalemente, la gente del pueblo no se creía lo que había pasado, no había sucedido nada, los papeles algunos siquiera se quedaron muy pegados y se caían al suelo, Sonic se encontraba en casa de Cream junto a Tails, Amy, Cream y Vainilla. Estaban comiendo y al oír el ruido de la gente salieron a ver que había sucedido, los papeles no llegaron hasta donde vive Cream asíque se fueron al centro del pueblo, en la plaza mayor de donde provenía la gente y de la que salían a toda prisa con los papeles en las manos.

-¿que ocurre?- preguntaron Tails y Amy a la vez- ¿porque la gente está así de rara?- terminó de decir Amy

Al llegar a la plaza vieron en las farolas, los carteles pegados, ya habían sido arrancados la mayoría asique entre Tails y Cream cogieron lo más altos para que todo tuvieran un papel

-este hombre cada día está peor- comentó Sonic

-¿como se le ocurre presentarse a las elecciones?- preguntaba en alto Tails

-si se cree que le voy a votar, VA LISTO- dijo con énfasis Amy

-si tu no puedes votar...-le dijo Sonic

-ya lo sé... y si pudiera tampoco le votaria- mirándo a Sonic enfadada y diciendo con la mirada "tu tampoco"

-mami...- cortó el hielo Cream llamando la atención de su madre- tu le vas a votar?

Pilló a Vainilla un poco en sus pensamientos, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que todos la estaba mirando con curiosidad y contestó que lo de votar es un secreto, pero que estuvieran tranquilos porque ella no lo iba a votar de todas formas

-aun así me parece muy raro esto- dijo Sonic

-que más da... si solo a empapelado el pueblo-comentó Amy- no seguis teniendo hambre?

Se marcharon todos a casa.

Por la noche Sonic acompañó a Amy a su piso, Tails se fue para su casa y ya era hora de dormir, Amy estaba radiante porque porfin Sonic se había decidido a acompañarla, entre otras cosas porque ella le dijo que tenía miedo a que los robots de Eggman volvieran pero para no pegar mas carteles. Una vez que se despidió, Sonic se dirigió a la plaza, allí apenas había papeles, alguno arrugado por el suelo que el servicio de limpieza no pudo recoger, el Eggcarrier se oía en la lejanía

-me pregunto que estarás tramando ahora Eggman...-pensaba en alto Sonic

algo llamó su atención a sus espaldas, se dio rapido la vuelta y vio dos sombras saltar entre los edificios, hizo como si no lo hubiera visto y se sentó en un banco escuchando, con los ojos cerrados, cuando escuchó de nuevo los pasos, por el rabillo del ojo puedo observar otra vez las dos sombras saltar de un edificio al otro, le pareció curioso estaban demasiado cerca al saltar, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se fue a casa de Tails. allí de madrugada llamó al timbre. La luz del taller se encontraba encendida y Tails estaba con el soldador y la radial trabajando. con el ruido de las herramientas no pudo escuchar el timbre, asi que Sonic fue hasta la puerta del taller y la abrió, el pequeño zorro no se asustó, estaba acostumbrado a que Sonic hiciera eso, pero esa noche nada mas oírlo y ver que era Sonic le gritó.

-!Sonic no te muevas!- le advirtió

-¿Tails?...¿que ocurre?-preguntó incrédulo

-nada... nada...-se disculpó- lo siento si te e asustado- saltó del banco y pulsó un botón de un mando- mira al suelo

Sonic miró al suelo, pudo ver que había un ligero cable, casi invisible a ras de suelo, siguió el cable y éste conducía al morro del Tornado.

-¿que has hecho?- pregunto Sonic

-e conectado ese cable a la ametralladora del Tornado...-jeje dijo sacando la lengua

-¿tu tambien, ¿a que viene tanta psicosís?

-como que yo tambien...-le reprochó- bueno... no es que me preocupe lo que haga Eggman, pero teniendo esto aqui no quiero correr riesgos y estaba asustado por si venían a por él

se apartó dejando ver sobre la mesa un robot, con el armazón con un cuadrado grande menos, la tapa, y dejaba ver su interior, el robot parecía echo por Eggman, de eso no había duda, pero el diseño era muy distinto, parecía una libélula casi como Tails de alta y las alas aunque desmontadas eran más altas que el propio Sonic, las patas eran como una libélula normal pero tenían muchas más articulaciones, lo que le permitía tener una gran movilidad y agilidad de movimientos

-que robot más raro- dijo en voz alta Sonic

-si, sin duda está construido por Eggmnan, mira- señaló por debajo donde se encontraba su marca- pero el diseño no tiene ni comparación de los robots diseñados por el

-si... no tiene su fea cara como sello principal...

-no solo eso, esta teconología solo la he visto en un sitio...

-y que tiene de especial?

-bueno, si no fuera porque Ark la cerramos nosotros diría que lo han echo allí...

-venga Tails, no vaciles...

-por eso lo digo...-miró a Sonic bajando la cabeza- además no te vacilo, sabes que yo no hago eso, y no lo diria si no estuviera seguro...

-de todos modos, crees que es similar

-al menos similar si es

De noche en casa de Rouge Shadow vuelve a quedarse una noche con ella, pero esta vez en el piso, él solo, no le apetecía a meterse con ella en su club lleno de ruido, de luces y humo, a él no le gustaba eso, ni siquiera le gustaba estar en un piso, pero si se escapaba sabía que Rouge se enfadaría con él y le diria que es un desagradecido, eran las 4 de la mañana, quedaba poco para que Rouge volviera a casa, asi que abrió la ventana del balcón, desde allí se podia ver las luces del club, le estaba dando vueltas a la manera de moverse de los robots de Eggman, "comportamiento colectivo" pensaba "extraño, los robots de Eggman solo tienen un comportamiento colectivo y es cuando huyen despaboridos", miró la hora, "queda poco para que Rouge vuelva, asi que me voy a dar una vuelta". Sobre las 5 y media de la mañana Rouge volvió del club, dejó las llaves en el recibidor, normalmente las tiraba, pero hoy como Shadow estaba en casa no quería despertarlo, se quitó los zapatos y fue entrando en el salón, la ventana estaba abierta y lo agradeció, esos zapatos la estaban matando y el vestido tambien, así que antes de bajarse la cremallera se asomó a la habitación de invitados, donde estaba Shadow, miró y la cama estaba perfectamente echa, como se lo dejaba la limpiadora

-¿shadow?- al ver la cama- ya te has escapado otra vez...- suspiró

-¿te ayudo con eso?- dijo él acercandose por detrás

-asi que ya has vuelto

-¿como sabes que me e ido?

-porque a mí no me engañas

le decía mientras le daba la espalda y ella sola se bajaba la cremallera demostrándole que ella sola podía, al echar el brazo hacia atrás Shadow pudo ver un arañazo en un costado, se acercó para verlo mejor

-¿que estás haciendo?- le regañó y se giró enfadada

-tienes ahí un rasguño...- le dijo enfadado, pasó por su lado y se ascostó en la cama

Rouge se quedó cortada y se fue a su habitación, allí se quitó el vestido y vio que estaba en lo cierto, tenía un rasguño, parecía un rasguño, pero al tocarse notó que era un corte

-¿como me e echo esto?- miro el vestido por la zona y estaba intacto- el vestido no está roto... ugh...- comenzó a dolerle- mierda...- con una mano en el costao se colocó un top como pudo y unos pantalones y la herida había comenzado a sangrar- ¿como no me e dado cuenta?... ugh...- se dirigía al cuarto de Shadow que estaba enfrente suyo- espero que no te ayas dormido... ugh... Sha...- y se cayó desmayada.

Shadow que estaba en la cama seguía molesto, pero la estaba escuchando, cuando sintió el golpe se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hasta ella, luego al ver que estaba vestida sacó la esmeralda y apareció en el hospital, allí entró en urgencias y la colocaron en una camilla, y la metieron para dentro, luego los médicos fueron a pedirle los datos y éste había desaparecido. "¿que habrá pasado?" pensaba serio desde la azotea del hospital, "del golpe de los robots de Eggman no ha sido"; "Shadow... ¿donde estas?" escuchó por su mente, cerró los ojos y apareció de nuevo dentro de la sala, y se acercó a la cama donde estaba Rouge

-¿me has llamado?- la dijo cojiendola de la mano

-¿e?- se extrañó ella- no... pero gracias...

una enfermera se acercó a Shadow y le dijo que debía descansar y si podía marcharse, al día siguiente le darían el alta, Shadow salió de la sala y fuera del hospital hizo un Chaos Control hasta la casa de Rouge, allí rebuscó en su cuarto y dio con el vestido, estaba intacto, despues de darle cien vueltas para asegurarse de que no sabía como se había hecho eso ya que ninguna de sus ropas estaba rota se fue a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente.

En un rincón oscuro de la ciudad una figura se encontraba de rodillas, mientras otra la miraba preocupado, ésta estaba contando dinero, no tenían mucho, pero podrían ir tirando, la otra se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás, la que estaba sentada se dejó abrazar y le correspondía acariciándole el brazo

-no tenías que haberte arriesgado tanto- le dijo la figura que estaba de pie

-quería demostrarte que yo tambien soy fuerte...-le explicó

-si... no lo dudo... pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, no tu sola...-la abrazó mas fuerte- me tienes a mí

luego se agachó con la otra figura y se tumbaron en el suelo, para darse calor.

A la mañana siguiente Shadow abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos del sol, después de desperezarse hizo un Chaos Control hasta el hospital, podría haber ido corriendo pero seguro que los de GUN le veían y no quería problemas esa mañana, cuando llegó al hospital la enfermera de la otra noche seguía allí, con un poco de ojeras le sonrió, pero Shadow no se dejó impresionar y la siguió hasta la habitación de Rouge, le informó que ya estaba bien y que tenían que esperar al médico para que le firmara el alta. Cuando entró en la habitación Rouge seguía dormida, pero al llamarla mentalmente esta se despertó sonriéndole, luego con un gesto de dolor quiso tocarse la herida, pero la enfermera la dijo que no se tocara los puntos si no quería que quedara cicatriz, Shadow se puso a mirar por la ventana esperando a que la enfermera se marchase, pero salió y entró el médico, que la examinó y la dijo que podía marcharse a casa, firmó en una carpeta e hizo que Rouge firmara también

-es lo que tiene ser mayor de edad no?- preguntó Rouge al médico

-si señorita Rouge, después de una semana vaya a su médico a que le quiten los puntos.

Más tarde fuera del hospital Shadow sujetaba a Rouge, ella insistía en que podía pero no la dejaba aun así, ella le pidió que la llevara a casa, y se pusieron en camino aunque Shadow vacilaba un poco, aún se perdía entre esas calles, desde arriba, en las azoteas, todo se veía mejor, Rouge le dijo al cabo de un rato que si se estaba perdiendo a posta y ante la cara de mosqueo de Shadow le pidió que hiciera el Chaos control

-¿seguro que puedes resistirlo?

-a ver que solo man cortado...-decía ella un poco enfadada

dicho y echo aparecieron en casa de Rouge, allí ella se soltó de Shadow y se sentó en el sofá

-que irónico- dijo al sentarse, al ver la cara de incognita de Shadow agregó- seguro que si ubieras sido tu te lo habrías curado tu solo

-hablando de hacer... ¿como te lo hiciste?

-pues...- notó un pinchazo y se tocó la herida- ugh... no tengo ni idea...- intentó levantarse- a ver si tengo calmantes...

-eso no es bueno- se acercó y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella

-ya pero quita los dolores- se recostó en el sofá al desistir levantarse

-hay una manera...- comenzó a decir Shadow- aunque... es un poco peligrosa

-¿una manera, ¿una manera de que?

-espera un momento- le dijo Shadow mientras iba a la cocina

-hey ya que vas traeme los calmantes .

volvió y tenía un cuchillo en la mano, al verlo Rouge se alteró un poco, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero también sabia que de vez en cuando se le iba la cabeza

-Shadow no me asustes...- le comenzó a decir- ¿para que sirve el cuchillo?

-yo soy la forma definitiva de vida, asi que mis células te salvarán

-je,- sonrió Rouge- si te puesieras más veces en ese estilo héroe tendrías mucho éxito entre las chicas

Shadow bajó el cuchillo y la miró algo serio

-no estoy de broma...- después lo levantó y se cortó en un dedo- además sería peligroso para tí si no lo hiciera yo

-¿y que tiene que ver que lo hagas tu?

-si en vez de hacer esto...- cogió el dedo y se lo apretó haciendo que saliera una gota de sangre que la esparció por la herida de Rouge, ignorando el dolor de ésta- lo hiciera que te lo bebieras y en exceso provocaría una dependiencia, y las heridas sanarían, pero el dia que yo no estuviera, tu cuerpo acostumbrado a mis células no sería capaz de cerrar una herida como lo haría normalmente y morirías desangrada

Rouge ante la explicación se olvidó del dolor y cuando se miró vio que la heria había comenzado a curarse sola a una velocidad como la de Shadow, Shadow observándo también cortó un cabo de los hilos y tiró del hilo sacándolo antes de que la herida se cerrara del todo. después de todo la piel de Rouge estaba intacta, como si nunca se hubiera herido en esa zona, Rouge se levantó y se fue hasta su cuarto y se miró al espejo, no se lo creía, luego vio la ropa sacada del armario en el suelo de la habitación

-Shadow, ¿has echo tu esto?- le preguntó desde la distancia, creyendo que estaba en el salón

-si...- le contestó él que se encontraba en el quicio de la puerta de la habitacion de Rouge sobresaltándola- lo hice para quedarme tranquilo, ya me estás contando que te pasó anoche

-o...- a Rouge todavía le daba un poco de miedo esa parte de la personalidad de Shadow, asique comenzó a contarle- pues de camino a casa, que mira que es ahí enfrente- me paró una chica, y me dijo que le diera el dinero que llevara encima

-una chica...- repitió

-si...-contestó tras la interrupción- no se decirte de que raza, porque tenía un mono negro y una capucha protegiéndole la cara, asi que no la vi la cara, me pidió el dinero, y se avalanzó sobre mi, pero como no sabe quien soy la mandé de una patada a la otra acera, luego cuando me di media vuelta para marcharme me di cuenta de que se levantó y se fue corriendo con las manos en la tripa, y al final de la calle desapareció

Tras la explicación y el desayuno puso la tele que estaban en directo desde la plaza del ayuntamiento donde había escenas de toda la plaza cubierta de panfletos de Eggman

-mira, que raro están poniendo lo de ayer...

""Y este es el segundo día que la plaza del ayuntamiento vuelve a ser literalmente empapelada por los panfletos de Eggman, vecinos narran que son robots que vienen del cielo para marcharse dejándolo todo lleno de panfletos""

- pues si que está pesado Eggui...- comentó Rouge con la voz por encima de la television

""pasamos a noticias de actualidad, hoy se inagura el nuevo centro de máxima seguridad en el que se guardarán las esmeraldas del Chaos para su protección, es un centro altamente sofisticado en el que se han invertido..."". Rouge apaga la televisión

- bueno, parece que van a empezar a meterme prisa

-pues si creen que les voy a dar mi esmeralda van listos- dijo Shadow con aire desafiante

-ya saben que tienes una, y no, la tuya la van a dejar, manteniendo algunas bajo su control no hay ningun problema, recuerda que el zorrito tambien tiene una, y dos contando con la de Sonic

-tenemos localizadas cinco...-pensaba en alto Shadow-

-exacto- añadió Rouge- con lo cual, mientras sigamos sabiendo quien asl tiene no habrá ningún problema.

Esa mañana en casa de Cream, Vainilla y ella se habían levantado temprano, como todos los días para arreglar la casa y salir a comprar y a dar un paseo, al llegar a la plaza del ayuntamiento se sorprendieron al verla como el dia anterior, toda llena de panfletos

-que raro -comentó Cream- ¿no lo habían limpiado?

-perdone señor- preguntó Vainilla a un frutero que estaba quitando los panfletos para poder abrir su puesto- ¿anoche no limpiaron la plaza?

-wenos días señora Vainilla-suspiró y añadió- si... anoche los del ayuntamiento de ciudad central lo lipiaron todo, pero esta mañana volvió a amanecer tal como está ahora, no se que se propone ese Eggman, pero ni por las buenas ni por las malas conseguirá lo que se propone.

En casa de Tails estaban desayunando viendo la tele, hubo una interrupción de un programa de documentales cuando anunciaron

""noticia de ultima hora, ¿que le ocurre a Eggman?¿que es lo que le ha echo cambiar? así como se lo contamos, el archie enemigo de Sonic, Eggman Robotnick, conocido por intentar invadir y destruir nuestro planeta en más de una ocasión se encuentra en el horfanato municipal para hacerle entrega al director y a unos niños un cheque de alto valor, pasemos con nuestro enviado especial...""

-primero los panfletos y ¿ahora las donaciones?- decía Sonic

-si... cada día está mas raro

se veía en la televisión imagenes de Eggman estrechando la mano al director del centro al daler el cheque y acariciando la cabeza a los pequeños, a los cuales les regaló un robot pequeño para cada uno.

-seguro que tienen alguna trampa- terminaba de decir Sonic cuando comenzó otra noticia

""y la siuiente noticia, el alto numero de robos producidos en la ultima semana está comenzando a preocupar a la población de ciudades como central city y alrededores, por ahora la policia no puede ofrecer ninguna explicacion al asunto y están intentando averiguar como consiguen entrar en los bancos y joyerias""

Tails miró a sonic preguntando -¿Rouge?

pero Sonic seguia mirando la tele mientras negaba con la cabeza- no lo niego... pero tampoco creo que sea ella- y al cabo de unos segundos agregó- no es su estilo... al menos no tan de seguido.

La noche cae de nuevo sobre la ciudad, en un rincon oscuro alguien se está cambiando de ropa, su nuevo conjunto es un traje de cuero negro con una capucha y le cubre media cara, dejando que se le vea solo los ojos, una franja roja recorren los brazos y las piernas, para cubrirse los ojos se coloca unos dispositivos de vision nocturna, quedando invisible en la oscuridad del callejón, a su lado, otra figura la observa y la ayuda a cambiarse, antes de cubrirse la cara la figura que se habia cambiado de ropa se acerca a la segunda y en un gesto cariñoso la besa, luego se coloca la mascara

-¿listo?- le pregunta

-siempre...- responde la otra y de un salto llegan a la azotea y comienza su rodeo nocturno. al amanecer ya con el botín en sus manos, y felices se dirigen hacia un gigantesca nave, el Eggcarrier.

-creo que con esto será suficiente... -dijo el acompañante

-si... pero aun así necesitamos todo lo que podamos conseguir, todavia no sabemos donde se encuentran las esmeraldas...

la que estaba hablando se para en una de las azoteas y se queda mirando en otra direccion, la otra que no se había dado cuenta de un salto se desvió y aterrizó a su lado

- ¿que ocurre?- pregunta mirandola

-um... creo...- comenzó a decir la figura- creo que hay una esmeralda cerca

- desde cuando tu las puedes sentir?- preguntó entrigado

-... buena pregunta... no se... ¿tu no las sientes?

-si

-¿porque no me habias dicho nada?

- porque creo que es mejor dejar que los robots de Eggman vayan a por ellas, en lugar de nosotros

- pues creo que nosotros tambien podíamos participar... me aburro de estar todo el dia en el laboratorio creando cosas

-...-se quedó pensando- creia que te gustaba eso

- si pero me estoy aburriendo

-pues no se diga mas- la cogio en brazos y saltaron desde lo alto del edificio a la calle, una vez allí echaron a correr calle arriba hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad.

Al llegar al campo miraron la explanada que se extendía frente a ellos, en un momento se fijaron que se estaba oscureciendo el cielo por una zona, en medio de un bosque lejano, parecia como si hubiera a haber tormenta, pero solo en esa parte, corrieron hacia esa zona pero por detrás del bosque observaron como un haz de luz azul se metia dentro del bosque

-¿que es eso?- preguntó la de la máscara

-no lo se... pero creo que problemas...- entraron en el bosque y llegaron donde se producían los rayos y un viento huracanado, allí de pie se encontraba un erizo azul, tenía una de las esmeraldas en la mano- um... si... creo que son problemas, quedate aqui escondida

Haciendo caso a su acompañante la de la mascara se quedó rezagada entre las ramas aprobechando estar vestida de negro para que no la vieran. la otra figura entró poco a poco en la zona, cuando se iba acercando se produjo un efecto raro, puesto los rayos comenzaron a ser mas fuertes y el viento giraba con más velocidad. el erizo azul se dio cuenta de la presencia y de lo que estaba pasando, se giró hacia él con una esmeralda en la mano

-hola Shadow, que ¿vienes a por la cosecha?

-O.o... ¿como conoces mi nombre?-contesta asombrado Shadow

-venga...- dijo Sonic- no me vaciles... aqui pasa algo raro, debe haber mas de una esmeralda, toda la zona está afectada

-um... -observó la esmeralda de Sonic en la mano- dame esa esmeralda

-¿que?- vaciló Sonic- ya os habeis cansado Rouge y tu lo bastante como para venir directamente a por mi esmeralda?

-¿Rouge?- dijo sorprendido-...

-Ahora no me digas que no la conoces a ella- se escuchó un movimiento en los setos detrás de Shadow- pues para no conocerla es que tienes fantasmas detrás tuyo

Shadow se puso en alerta y estiró un brazo como protegiendo al que había en el seto

-no abances- le amenazó

Sonic estaba extrañado por este comportamiento, "que le pasa ahora a este?", de detrás del seto se escuchaba de nuevo movimiento, y Shadow comenzó a ponerse nervioso "que estas haciendo" decía mentalmente a su acompañante, "tienes una esmeralda a unos tres metros a tu izquierda, la puedo coger"

-no- dijo en alto Shadow

- no que?- Sonic ya estaba flipando- ahora no quieres la esmeralda?

""shadow... aqui hay cuatro esmeraldas, dejalo, podemos llevarnos tres"". Shadow tomó aire, quería pensar una estrategia pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso, "vale... no te muevas, yo iré a por ella, quedate ahí" la ordenó. Sonic avanzó unos pasos mas y con el pie quitó un poco de arena... se agachó y cogió otra esmeralda, una con cada mano, luego e dispuso a caminar en direccion a Shadow

- e dicho que no te acerques- le amenazó, sacó la esmeralda y con ella creó una lanza del caos

-o...- emitió Sonic al ver la lanza- como has echo eso, es el doble de larga de lo normal...

-conoces las lanzas de caos- le dijo Shadow la clavó en el suelo- no abances... no te lo repito mas...

-estás muy raro Shadow, pero hayá tu...- dijo Sonic mientras se daba la vuelta y se guardó las esmeraldas y comenzó a caminar.

de repente de entre los arbustos saltó una figura negra, detrás de shadow, salió corriendo yse tiró detrás de unas piedras que se encontraban a la derecha de Shadow, a unos tres metros, justo en el suelo delante de ella, se encontraba la esmeralda de Caos. Sonic se dio cuenta de lo que hizo la figura per cuando se volvió para mirar, vio por el rabillo del ojo como Shadow se acercaba con un objeto extraño y le cortaba a la altura del lomo en el lado derecho del cuerpo y cayó al suelo incosciente.

-¿lo as matado?- dijo la figura saliendo de su escondite

-no... no está muerto- dijo Shadow mirándola enfadado, luego se agachó y le quitó las esmeraldas de Sonic y salieron corriendo de la zona, de nuevo hacia el Eggcarrier.

La figura sacó la esmeralda y era la roja, Shadow al verla mientras corrian de la impresion se paró de golpe, sacó las esmeraldas que le había quitado a Sonic y vio que una era morada y la otra era roja tambien

-¿otra roja?- dijo la figura- creo que tenemos un problema

FlashBack

Maria se despierta, aún con la boca con sabor a sangre... no le gustaba ese sabor, se despertó y fue a levantarse, pero una mano que la sujetó de los hombros impidió que lo hiciera, a su lado Shadow, tumbado junto a ella pero el boca abajo la miró a los ojos y con la otra mano que no la sujetaba la hizo el gesto de silencio, ella que todavia no comprendia la situacion asintió con la cabeza, se escuchaban debajo de ella ruidos de soldados, de botas, andando, arrastrando cosas, y algunas cosas que Maria no se queria imaginar que eran, se acordó del disparo, levantó un poco la cabeza y se miró al pecho, en el estómago tenia el vestido lleno de sangre y un agujero de bala demostraba que el dolor que tenía no había sido solo por un golpe, hizo un gesto de dolor y volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra la chapa, hizo un poco de ruido y Shadow la tapó la boca y se echó sobre ella. Prestando atención con las orejas al levantarse la miró a los ojos

- que ocurre- susurró Maria

-shh... espera- le dijo éste- solo se si nos vuelven a cojer no lo contamos-susurraba

-Shadow... nos van a matar?- decia Maria con miedo, comenzaba a temblar

Shadow no la miraba, seguia prestando atencion al ruido, al notar que Maria temblaba se volvió a echar encima suya y la abrazó, luego la dijo que no mietras el estuviera con ella, al cabo de un rato se movió y miró por un agujero unos metros más adelante de donde estaban, el hueco del aire era un lugar demasiado frio, Maria ya tenia los pelos de punta, Shadow se acercó al agujero despacio, luego asomó los ojos, la cabeza y observó que no habia nadie ya en esa planta, luego bajó y se aseguró que no habia nadie, al menos vivo, por los lugares conlindantes, volvió a saltar al hueco al aire acondicionado y llamó a Maria, la cual seguía paralizada del miedo, el se acercó a ella, y apenas movia los ojos

- ya a pasado el peligro- la dijo, pero al no ver la reaccion la insitió- Maria... vamos... ya no hay peligro

Ella movio los ojos como volviendo en si, luego al ver que Shadow se dirigia al agujero se levantó y le sujeto una de las piernas y le impedia moverse

-venga sueltame- le decia Shadow- ya podemos salir que aqui

-no... no...- comenzó a decir llena de panico- nos mataran...

- que no...- lleno de paciencia- que e asegurado la zona, no hay nadie, vamos

Le alcanzó una mano, aunqe tenían que estar a cuatro patas podían moverse con libertad, puesto los dos eran mas pequeños que un adulto, Maria soltó la pierna de Shadow y cogió su mano, le temblaba del pulso, Shadow no hizo mucho caso porque si no era del miedo sería del frio, bajó por el agujero y la dijo que podía bajar, aunque antes de que ella bajara que esperara un poco; Maria no se atrevia a mirar nisiquiera por el agujero, pero aquellas conductos del aire todo frio y oscuro y sin fin le daban tambien miedo, nunca habia visto esa parte de la estacion espacial; Shadow mientras tanto apartó los cadaveres más cercanos, aunque las manchas de sangre no las iba a limpiar, al menos los cuerpos no se veian y acercó una mesa debajo del agujero y se subió a ella, la dijo que podia bajar, y Maria aun teniendo el dolor en el pecho bajó, miraba las manchas de sangre y aunque no estaban los cuerpos se los imaginaba allí encima, y por las huellas hacia donde habían sido escondidos, luego bajaron de la mesa y miraban por una de las ventanas donde se veía la zona de entrada y salida de las naves espaciales, por uno de los tubos vieron que se llebaban detenidos a Gerald

-Abuelo!- gritó Maria, su grito se hizo eco que recorrió los pasillos

-profesor...- decía Shadow por lo bajo

la fila de los guardias se vio interrumpida cuando los dos guardias del final se pararon, se dieron media vuelta y salieron corriendo

-mierda- exclamó Shadow

Cogió de la mano a Maria y volvieron a salir corriendo por los pasillos, aunque esta vez Maria no podia ir mas deprisa porque el dolor del estomago la impedia respirar, subieron un par de niveles, luego por las escaleras auxiliares de los ascensores comenzaron a subir, por el hueco por el que salieron escucharon a los guardias llegar al pasillo por donde había estado

-mira... una mesa debajo del hueco del conducto de la respiracion- decia una de los guardias

Ambos saltaron a la vez y comenzaron a disparar por ambas direcciones del conducto. En las escaleras, tan solo unos pisos por encima Shadow estaba por encima de Maria, escuchando los disparos, pero las pisadas de Maria no las escuchaba, miró hacia abajo y vio que se había aferrado a la escalera, bajó hasta donde estaba ella

- vamos...- susurró- tenemos que seguir

-no puedo...- decia ella, comenzaba a llorar en silencio- no puedo...

Shadow tomó una de sus manos, intentó que soltara el escalón, pero ella se agarraba tan fuerte del miedo que no queria hacerla daño

-si nos quedamos aqui nos van a descubrir- la dijo para hacer que reaccionara- vamos... Maria

-no...- seguia llorando- no puedo Shadow...

No tubo otra opcion, deseó que no pudieran detectar la energía asi que sacó la esmeralda que trajo Maria cuando dijo que tenían que ayudar y luego desalojar la colonia, la agarró con una mano, con la otra forcejeó con Maria para que soltara una mano del escalón, antes de que pudiera volver a agarrarse con la mano que acababa de liberar hizo que soltara la otra y comenzaron a caer por el hueco, Shadow hizo un Chaos Control antes de pasar por el hueco del piso donde escondieron

Fin FlashBack

Rouge y Shadow aparecieron al rato an el bosque donde estaba Sonic, lo encontraron sin conocimiento y con un corte similar la que tuvo Rouge, Shadow sacó su esmeralda verde y le curó sin tocarlo siquiera, al despertarse Sonic vio a Shadow y a Rouge

-traidor...- le dijo a Shadow enfadado y con los ojos todavia entrecerrados- primero me atacas por la espalda y ahora me curas?

-O.O que?- contestaron al unisono Shadow y Rouge

- vaya, al final as decidido salir?- preguntó a Rouge un poco mas espabilado

-Sonic, ¿que te a pasado?- preguntó Rouge- ¿te han drogado?

-drogas?- dijo Sonic- ju... ojala- se puso de pie

-mejor, venga las esmeraldas...- dijo Shadow impaciente

-que?

-¿ahora eres sordo?- le preguntó enfadado Shadow

-no¬¬, pero si ya te las has llevado- se palpó y vio que no tenia las esmeraldas

-que dices...- le dijo enfadada Rouge- no digas tonterias Sonic...

-a ver, registrame...-dijo lenvantando los brazos- ya os e dicho que os las habeis llevado...

Rouge y Shadow no se lo podían creer, encima les esatba vacilando en plena cara, con Eggman delante pase, pero ya se estaba pasando de listo

-mira Sonic- le dijo serio Shadow- si no quieres tener mas de un corte como el que tenias antes ya estas dejando de vacilar y nos das las esmeraldas

-y mira que eres pesado Shadow, te estoy diciendo que no las tengo, que me las han quitado, o no te as fijado que ya no hay rayos ni hay torbellinos en el bosque

Ahora que decía eso, se pararon a pensar, tenía razon, el clima volvía a ser soleado entre los árboles del bosque y los efectos de la presencia de las esmeraldas ya no se notaban

-por esta vez, creo que te vas a librar- le dijo Shadow sacando la esmeralda

-mira como tiemblo- le contestó mal humorado

Shadow y Rouge desaparecieron en un Chaos Control y Sonic salió corriendo del bosque hacia la casa de Tails. Al aparecer encima de la montaña del dia anterior Rouge decidió que se iba a su casa, mientras tanto Shadow dijo que no, que esa noche no iba con ella, sabía que estaría bien, además escuchó como hablaba con Knuckles y como había quedado con el.

-bah... -dijo cuando se marchó rouge volando- y quien quiere compañia...

se tumbó en las rocas mirando el horizonte y el atardeces hasta que se hizo de noche, allí se quedó contemplando las estrellas. ""Shadow..." escuchó por su mente, se incorporó de golpe mirando hacia los lados

-¿que es esto?- dijo en voz alta- esa voz... no puede ser...- volvió a tumbarse.

""Shadow... socorro... Shadow!" volvió a escuchar por su mente de nuevo

-no puede ser...- se repitió de nuevo-... Maria


End file.
